The Epilogue of the West
by InuBJHime
Summary: The happy conclusion years after Naraku’s defeat.


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters in this story.

The Epilogue of the West

The sun shines brightly. The meadow glistening with vibrant flowers that bask in the brimming light, being caressed by the breeze. There is a rainbow assortment of flowers, ranging in magnificent colors and hues. The wind is gentle, softly rustling the leaves through the canopy.

In this small clearing of glorious flowers ,a young woman sits demurely with her legs out to the side, on the plush green grass, dressed richly in silk kimono, tabi and geta. The nearby tree casts slight shadows over her form. Her layers of kimono blend into one another perfectly. The colors of the outer kimono are peach, and as the layers continue, the color changes to apricot and lastly a sunset orange. Her hair is elegantly styled with half up in a luxurious bun and silver combs and the rest laying naturally down her back; the color is a deep earth brown. Her skin is glowing in the sunlight. Her eyes, large and bright, are brown, and her face is graciously heart-shaped; her lips and nose complimenting all of her features beautifully. She has her face tilted to the sky as she absently runs her fingertips over the blades of grass and the white and purple lilies.

She hums a rhythm to herself, and soon the tune bleeds into the air, leaving whispering echoes in the meadow. Abruptly the music begins again, going through the cycle all over, to end softly in the wind. Cocking her head to the side casually, she glances at the ground beside her. A soft smile graces her features and she returns to watching the clouds dance across the sky.

In the distance a dark mass sits in the shade of the trees across from the young woman. Further along the row of trees is another small form sitting with his back leaning against a rock. Everyone present is dazed in their own worlds.

The songs of nature are shortly interrupted with the rustling of clothes and grass. Soon the sound blends into the stirring of the leaves.

A figure moves through the narrow path that enters this special place. As the figure moves closer to the meadow, features become more visible. A tall man paces forth. He is dressed in a white hakama and a haori with red embellishments, silver armor across his chest with a spiky shoulder guard on one arm and a furry white boa on the other. His hair is a pure silvery white, gracefully swaying with each step. The clearer his features are, the more it becomes apparent that this is not a normal man- a human man- but a youkai. Two magenta stripes adorn his face on both high cheekbones, and magenta highlights his eyelids. His eyes are a glinting gold with narrow pupils.

His chin is held high as he strides forward regally. Stopping once within the meadow, he allows his eyes to glide over the area slowly before turning to the young woman sitting, enjoying one of her favorite fields of flowers.

"Rin." He calls out.

The young woman snaps her head around, while the other small form leaning against a rock jumps to his feet.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She exclaims, smiling brightly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The smaller form shouts with excitement, running over to his master. Mirth taking over, Rin starts giggling before gracefully rising to her feet.

"I hope you have fared well in my absence." Sesshomaru asks.

"Yes my lord." Rin responds.

"And Satoshi?"

Rin looks down at their one year old laying on a blanket, a contented smile gracing her features.

"He is well also my lord." She murmurs.

Sesshomaru's eyes soften momentarily as they land on his son and then flick up to Rin's face.

"Jaken. Retrieve AhUn, we are leaving." He commands.

"Yes milord!" Jaken replies, sprinting off to the mass that is hiding in the shade.

Stooping down, Rin scoops up their sleeping son, tucking the blanket gently around him in the process- the child is in a deep sleep. As AhUn thuds over, Sesshomaru slowly walks forward to stand beside his wife. When AhUn is next to Rin, the two-headed dragon lowers himself so that she can easily climb on his back. Once Rin is settled on the saddle and AhUn rises, she adjusts Satoshi so that he is comfortable in his sleep, dreaming peacefully.

Tenderly, Sesshomaru reaches out and brushes his fingers through Rin's loose tresses, letting his arm drop to his side after his fingertips run over the ends. Rin flashes a smile at her husband before turning to look forward. Raising his arm, Sesshomaru reaches for the reigns, taking them from Jaken and begins to walk. Humming again, Rin's eyes roam the meadow as they leave one of her favorite places in Japan. She carefully strokes Satoshi's soft white hair, the motion soothing for both mother and son. The family marches forward, traveling the countryside once again, as they have for a decade.

The songs of birds ring in the background as they leave the meadow, exiting the trees and walking out into the rays of sun and whispering breeze.

* * *

This is a short one-shot fanfic and my vision of an epilogue for the Inuyasha manga. My perception. I tried to think of what I read in the manga so far and how it's written. Maybe I am wrong, this is fan fiction. I was just thinking about how the manga will end and this popped into my head. I apologize if anything is wrong. I hope that you enjoy! 


End file.
